Escape
by dark-mean-me
Summary: What if Cell never managed to produce the Solar flash? What if Krillin managed to escape the island together with Sixteen and Eighteen? Then what would happen? One shot


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, making no money from this, etc, etc.

A/N: What if Cell never managed to produce the Solar flash? What if Krillin managed to escape the island together with Sixteen and Eighteen? Then what would happen? I was watching old DBZ episodes when I came up with this theory. This is a oneshot, so don't expect much. Think of it as my new year's present to all of you. Enjoy!

**Escape**

Trunks flew at a terrible speed. He was probably faster than anything else in this world. He flew towards the terrible monster that hovered in the air in front of the sun. The monster placed his fingers next to his face, ready to gather his energy and create some sort of a mirror. A mirror that would reflect the sun's light and blind anyone in his neighbourhood.

Trunks recognised Cell's movement. His mother and Gohan told him about this attack, how useful it was. Trunks knew what Cell was planning on doing, and if he managed to do it, all hope would be lost. No one could fight if they where blinded, even if they could sense their enemy, still. The pain that the solar flash caused in your eyes was enough to weaken a powerful warrior.

Trunks mind acted quickly. Even though he hated the girl on the island below him beyond anything in the world. He had to get her out of here. He had to put his feelings aside to protect the fate of this world. He send out a telepathic message. Warning the only person that would help him in this case.

Krillin was standing carrying and intense weight on his shoulder. Whatever android Sixteen was made of, it was heavy. Eighteen looked at him like he was completely nuts. And Krillin felt nuts. He knew that everything was wanted right now would never happen. He wanted Cell destroyed, Eighteen safe, Sixteen fixed and most of all, he wanted Eighteen herself.

Ever since that kiss on the highway some feelings had been unleashed in him that have never existed in his mind before. Not with Marron, not for any other girl in the world. He loved her, he loved this beautiful creature. A creature that could blast him if she wanted. A creature who could destroy this world. And he loved her.

Suddenly Krillin's mind picked up a message. It wasn't spoken, yet is was so loud and clear that Krillin wondered if anyone could miss it.

"Krillin listen to me, fly away with the androids now! Take them somewhere, anywhere. Take them to Kami's tower if you want to, as long as Cell can not take them there. Go!"

Trunks voice echoed in Krillins head.

"Listen to me. I can get you somewhere safe, but you are going to have to trust me. I promise I won't hurt you, I just want to keep Cell away from you. If you want to live and safe the rest of this planet as well, come with me." Krillin's voice sounded like some sort of plea.

Eighteen stared at him. If she could look like he was even more nuts, then now she did it. How could she trust him, he was a Z-fighter for crying out loud. She was destined to destroy him. She stared from Krillin's pleading and soft eyes to Sixteen, the only one she had left in this world, who was a mess. She knew that if Cell would get to her Sixteen would die, and she could never let that happen.

"Eighteen" Sixteen's deep voice came "trust him. He will help us."

"Fine" Eighteen answered in her own cold voice. "Just fast."

Krillin nodded trying to hide the relief and happiness in his eyes. "Just follow me."

Krillin started flying up. Eighteen on the other side of Sixteen gulped but still she started flying as well, next to Krillin and carrying Sixteen between them.

The trio quickly powered up flying away from the island and Cell.

In front of the sun Cell's rage began to grow. "No!" he shouted "I will not let her escape. She's mine!"

Cell tried to gather energy for the solar flash but before he managed to shout out the words he was hit by an intense power.

Trunks had reached him. The young Super Saiyan had made sure he was using all of his energy to be by Cell in time and hit him at full power. Preventing Cell from blinding everyone.

Cell was shocked. He knew that Trunks would be able to destroy him easily. Trunks was just as strong as Vegeta, and Vegeta defeated him easily. He needed Eighteen. He needed her eternal power source, her energy, her cells. Everything. He knew that the two androids where created to fit together. They where twins, brother and sister. Their strength and power was perfectly adapted to each other and he needed that power. He already had a part of it, but he wanted the rest as well.

Cell was furious. After catching Seventeen, taking Eighteen down should have been a piece of cake. He should've taken her when he had the chance, he shouldn't have toyed with her for so long. But he enjoyed fear to much, he liked to scare others. And now he was paying for that.

Trunks hit him again. Smashing the monster into the island further away from the escaping androids. Cell knew that he would never catch them now. Even if he was much faster then the three of them, they where still fast. If Trunks could hold him back long enough, Eighteen would manage to escape somewhere. And the problem was that he could not sense her. Eighteen was partly mechanical and her life-force was hidden. Darn Dr Gero.

Cell was lying motionless on the island. Trying to get up, but failing miserably. Trunks flew towards him again. But he was smashed out of the air by an intense blast. Vegeta had returned from his little trip to the ocean.

"Darn boy. How dare you attack me" Vegeta said half angry, half smirking with pride.

Trunks flew back up, facing his father. "I'm sorry father. I never wanted to do that. But I promised my mother that I would do whatever it takes to protect this world. And if it means taking you down. Then so be it."

Vegeta smirked. "I can see that you are partly Saiyan boy. Your spirit is truly one. But you have been raised on this planet by a woman who does not understand your powers. And that makes you weak."

Trunks eyes flashed with anger. "For your information. My mother is the strongest fighter on the planet. She may not have physical strength, but she has the fighting spirit of ten Super Saiyans together. She has risked her life countless of times to protect others, and to build the time machine. If it weren't for her, you would all be dead right now!"

Vegeta remained motionless. "Perhaps. But still you fell for the most lame trick on this planet. That is something she hasn't thought you."

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"Cell has escaped while you where whining about your mother" Vegeta said in an evil tone.

Trunks turned around quickly. Vegeta was right. Cell has moved of the island. Trunks concentrated to find his energy signal. But it was hidden. He would never be able to find him now, Cell could be on the other side of the planet right now.

Trunks eyes flashed back to his father. Filled with anger.

"Understand this boy" Vegeta started "I would never turn down such a good challenge. I'm stronger than anything else on this planet, even in this universe. And I want that power tested out. I WANT Cell to reach completion. And I shall give him the chance to get it." With that Vegeta flew away.

* * *

On Kami's tower Piccolo and Tien stood awaiting the result of the battle. Bulma was standing behind them, sometimes asking things and receiving no answers.

"Did you sense that Piccolo?" Tien asked.

Piccolo nodded in reply. "Cell's energy signal disappeared. But he is not dead. I guess he's hidden somewhere, but that means he hasn't reached completion yet. So that's a good thing."

"Yeah, but where is he now. And where is the last android?" Tien asked. "Did Krillin destroy her?"

"No. He broke the device and let her go" Piccolo answered.

Tien and Bulma both looked at Piccolo like what he said was something completely idiotic.

Suddenly the three people looked up in terror. Krillin had just landed on the platform. And he wasn't alone. He was carrying a giant man who only had half a head and on the other side of the giant was a girl.

The girl looked at Krillin. "THIS is your safe place? How stupid are you?"

"Look Eighteen…" Krillin tried to start but he was cut off by a shout from Piccolo.

"Krillin what in earth are you thinking? You can not bring THEM here, this is a sacred place, not a hideout for murderers!"

"Oh yeah, like I even want to be here. It's not exactly my dream holiday place either Namek" Eighteen answered.

"Don't make me destroy you right here and now android" Piccolo hissed.

"Try it" Eighteen challenged him.

"Stop that you two!" Krillin shouted. "Listen, Cell is after her, Vegeta let Cell go and gave him the chance to absorb her. Trunks told me to get her to safety. Eighteen I promise you that no one will hurt you here. And Piccolo, technically she isn't a murderer. They haven't killed anyone here yet."

"Like you say…..yet…." Piccolo answered sarcastic.

Krillin sighted. "Just leave each other alone all right? No one is going to hurt anyone, I promise."

Both Piccolo and Eighteen gave a sarcastic snort. Krillin sighted. I don't care if you two don't believe me, just don't attack each other and everything should be fine.

Piccolo crossed his arms in front of him and landed on the floor with a grumpy look on his face. Tien and Bulma where staring at the two androids with a mixture of fear and fascination. Well, the fascination was coming mostly from Bulma.

Krillin turned around towards Eighteen who was still supporting the seriously damaged Sixteen. "You can put hum down here. Give him some chance to power up again, do you power up?"

Sixteen shook his head.

"All right, well then just relax." Krillin said.

Eighteen snorted. "We don't relax either. Especially not in these times."

"Look, I told you before. You are safe. Cell can't track down your energy signal. And even if he manages to find the lookout, there are many people here who can protect you from him. Don't worry, I promise you that no one –Be it Cell or one of us- will hurt you." Krillin said again.

"Why are you doing this?" Eighteen asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. You could've shut me down and you didn't. If you would've done that the battle would be over. And now you are taking me here, determined to protect me from both Cell and your friends. And you can't, they are both much stronger than you are, and so am I. So why are you doing this?"

Krillin gulped. "It's like I said. You haven't killed or destroyed anyone yet. So technically you are still innocent and we protect the innocent. Sounds lame, but it's the truth."

Eighteen snorted again as she sat down on the ground. "Yeah right. For your information buddy. I am a lot of things, but not innocent."

Krillin didn't know how long they've been on the lookout. Sometimes it seemed to last an eternity, sometimes it seemed to last only seconds. Krillin found himself staring at Eighteen often, who would give him a deadly glare back making him look at the ground again.

Krillin kept his word. No one has tried to attack the two androids, no one even came near them. Only Mr. Popo, who was simply being Mr. Popo and decided to bring the two androids some tea and cookies. Sixteen had politely shook his head and refused it. Eighteen however had stared at the kind man in front of her and after what seemed like forever accepting a mug with tea.

Trunks had came back. First freaking out that Krillin actually did bring the androids here, but after listening to Krillins speech sort of accepting their presence here.

Trunks told everyone how he was looking for both Cell and Vegeta and how he couldn't find any of them. Clearly they had both hidden their energy signal.

After a quick talk everyone decided it would be best to stay here. Waiting for Cell to expose himself again and being able to continue the battle.

A little while later Mr Popo came to announce that Goku and Gohan where coming out of the time chamber. Everyone – except for the androids off coarse- ran towards it.

Goku and Gohan where indeed coming out of the chamber. Both looking pretty beat up, tired but very strong.

"Hey" Goku greeted the gang in his own Goku-ish kind of way. "So how are things going down here?"

"It's a mess" Piccolo answered.

"So I thought" Goku said. "Is Cell complete already?"

Everyone shook his head.

"He's half way there. He's still in his second form. He was almost able to absorb the other android because Vegeta let him. But fortunately Trunks held Cell back. But Cell escaped and is now somewhere on the planet hiding from us." Piccolo explained.

"And the last android?" Goku asked.

"Krillin brought her here for tea" Piccolo answered sarcastic.

Goku looked shocked.

"I did nor bring her here for tea!" Krillin said offended "Mr. Popo was the one coming with tea, I only brought her here for protection." He added in a tiny voice.

"So you did bring her?" Goku asked.

Krillin nodded.

"Great!" Goku said happily "I'd like to meet her."

Everyone looked at him like he was seriously disturbed.

"Come on you guys. I'm much stronger than her right now. And if she is here, it would be polite to introduce myself" Goku said.

"Goku, this is an android. A machine created to destroy you. It's not someone you be polite to" Piccolo attempted to explain. "But you'll probably do it anyway whatever I say. So she is outside" he added.

Goku smiled and started walking out, followed by Gohan who had gotten curious by his father's determinedness to show manners to his assassin.

Goku walked outside. The androids where hard to miss. A giant man and a smaller girl sitting next to him. They both looked up when they noticed Goku walking over to them. Sixteen remain seated on the ground, but Eighteen stood up and stared at her original target.

"Hi, I'm Goku" Goku said kindly, thrusting his hand forward to the androids to shake.

None of them took it. Sixteen simply remained motionless on the ground and Eighteen crossed her arms in front of her.

"We know who you are. We're both destined to destroy you, so you can trust us that we've recognized you" she said.

"I know, but I was just…." Goku started but he was cut of by Sixteen's voice.

"I am android number Sixteen. Created to destroy you. The very impolite girl next to me is number Eighteen. Also created to destroy you. Very nice to meet you Goku."

Goku looked at him, first surprised, then a little amused. Eighteen looked at Sixteen a bit offended.

"What do you mean impolite" she hissed.

Sixteen smiled.

Suddenly everyone turned around in shock. A sudden power appeared out of no where. It was somewhere on earth right now. But it was approaching the lookout.

"Cell" Sixteen said. "He's coming this way."

"We can handle Cell" Goku replied. "Trunks, Gohan and myself are way stronger than Cell is right now. We should be able to handle him."

"Don't take it that lightly" Sixteen said "I fought Cell for a short time and I've gathered some information about his powers. Cell can regenerate himself at and extraordinary level. Even if you will blast him into tiny pieces, if only one bit of information of him is left, he can create himself again. To destroy Cell you will need a very powerful energy blast that will wipe him away completely. Or a very powerful explosion."

Eighteen immediately turned her head towards him. "You mean an explosion as in…?"

Sixteen nodded.

"I see…" Eighteen replied. What she saw would remain unknown since she didn't say a word anymore.

Goku smiled "Don't worry. I'm sure that the good old Kamehamea wave will help us out. It hasn't exactly failed us before so I suppose it will help again."

"No Goku, none of you will fight Cell" Sixteen's voice came again. "I will."

Everyone turned around to the giant android on the floor.

"Sixteen don't be an idiot. Cell will destroy you immediately" Eighteen said.

"I know. I don't mean to survive this battle, but I will destroy Cell however. You see Cell is and creation by Dr. Gero. Created to do nothing else but kill and destroy. I am a creation by this man as well, but I've grown to love this world. It is a beautiful place and I want the evil that Dr. Gero has put in it out of here. I am ashamed for the things he has done, not only to the people who have died because of his creations, but also to the people who ARE his creations. I have a bomb inside my body that will create an explosion so strong that it will destroy Cell for good. If you all stay here in the lookout and form an energy shield around it, you should all be safe."

Everyone was silent for a little while. Goku was the first to speak again. "Wow, that's really noble of you, but erm…"

"It's crap. That's what it is" Eighteens voice cut Goku of. "Don't even think about it Sixteen. These guys are strong enough to destroy him, let them fight Cell and protect this planet. That's their job remember. You don't have to die for this."

Sixteen smiled. "Listen to me Eighteen, I will die anyway. I don't have an eternal power source like you and I'm very damaged. It's only a matter of time before I'll be gone. I might as well do something noble before I die."

Eighteen shook her head. "You can't" her voice had turned very soft right now "that piece of shit has already taken away my brother. I can't let him take my only friend to."

Sixteen smiled and placed his hand on Eighteens shoulder.

It happened in less than a second. From Sixteen's hand came a few sparks which he send within Eighteens neck. She fell on the ground immediately.

"I've stunned her for a while" Sixteen explained. "Goku, may I ask you something?"

"Yes off coarse" Goku answered.

"I will destroy Cell. It's the least I could do for you, but I must ask you to let Eighteen live. She is a victim of Dr. Gero as well. She's not a pure mechanical being, but partly human just like her brother. Even though they posses hatred within them, I believe they deserve a chance to live here in peace, and they can live here. But you must let them and help them."

Goku looked a little shocked, but he nodded "We'll take care of her. Don't worry."

Sixteen smiled "Thank you Goku."

Suddenly everyone looked up again. Cell had appeared outside of the lookout. The filthy green monster looked pretty pissed. There was a dark blue aura glowing around him. Even someone who could normally spoken not detect power levels could sense his power.

It all happened within a flash. Sixteen stood up and suddenly he was behind Cell. For someone who was that wounded he was very fast. He clamped himself to Cell who was just as surprised as the people below on the lookout..

"Sixteen you fool, what on earth are you doing?" Cell growled. "You stand no chance against me, let me go now and I might finish you of quickly."

"I will not release you Cell. I will make sure that there will be nothing left of you to come back. I will destroy you, I swear."

"You fool, you won't stand a chance" Cell said again.

Sixteen didn't reply this time. He just started glowing. All of his body was suddenly caught in a brilliant light.

It was as if Cell knew what Sixteen was doing. His eyes suddenly went wide in shock and fear and he tried to escape Sixteen's grasp.

Goku concentrated himself and created a powerful shield around the lookout quickly. All the Z-fighters where staring at the two androids hanging in mid air in shock. It all happened so fast, so sudden. No one knew what exactly was going on.

A small moan came from the figure lying on the floor. Eighteen was waking up. She said a few rude words towards Sixteen but when she saw him hovering in the air clinging to Cell she let out a scream and tried to fly towards them. But she was held back by Goku who grapped her shoulder. She looked at him but he just shook his head.

Suddenly there was an explosion. It was like someone sat the sky on fire. Even behind the powerful energy shield you could feel the heat generated from the explosion. It lasted only a short time. Within a few seconds the smoke, heat and fire where gone. Only an empty sky remained.

No one spoke. Everyone was simply staring at the air as if they couldn't believe what just happened. Cell was destroyed. It almost seemed anti-climax. They've trained for so long, even within mystical rooms, and now he was gone. No epic battles, no warriors struggling for survival, just a simple explosion, that was all.

The silence was broken by a gasp from Eighteen who fell on her knees, fighting very hard to hold back her tears. She swallowed a couple of times. Then she stood up, her face looking completely emotionless.

"Was this it?" Tien asked. "Is it over, is Cell….?"

Goku nodded "The explosion killed him for good. I can't detect his power signal any more. He is really gone, I can't believe that it is simply over."

"Believe it, the threat is gone" Piccolo said.

"Not completely" Tien said softly while looking at Eighteen who stood in the middle of the lookout.

Goku shook his head "She is no threat any more. Unless she is planning on destroying something…"

"She isn't!" Krillin said immediately "Erm…are you?"

Eighteen didn't reply. She had no idea what to do now. She couldn't go back to the life she had, and she didn't have another life. Or a chance for another life.

"Why did you do this?" She asked, not exactly knowing to whom she asked the question.

"What do you mean?" Krillin asked.

"Saving me I mean" she said softly. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I already told you, we protect those who need protection" Krillin said.

"Eighteen" Goku began in a careful voice "I'm really sorry about what happened to your brother and your friend. If you will let us, we can help you. I'm not sure about Sixteen since he died of self-destruction, but I suppose we can wish back Seventeen with the dragonballs. And we can let you two have a normal life, to live free."

Eighteen shook her head "I don't need anybody. Just leave me alone." She started to run and jumped of the lookout.

Krillin turned around to go after her but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Goku stood behind him. "Let her go, I think she needs some time to herself."

"Are you sure it's safe to let her go Goku?" Tien asked.

Goku nodded. "She won't hurt anyone. I'm afraid she'll hurt herself. But we can't force her to accept our help. I suppose we'll just have to let her go and see what happens. What about we summon the dragon now. Bring everyone back."

* * *

A month had passed. It was as if Trunks warning from the future never came. Trunks had returned to the future, to free his time. Vegeta was beyond angry when he heard how Cell had died and stole a spaceship to train in space again. Bulma was not very happy about it, but she accepted the fact that she would have to raise her son alone.

All the people that Cell murdered where brought back to the world. The islands he had destroyed while searching for Eighteen had been brought back as well with the wish. After that it turned out that Dende's power made it possible that the Dragon could grant two wishes. After a little time of thinking Krillin decided to have the bombs removed from the android's bodies. A little step in a long way to humanity.

Everyone continued to live in peace. But Krillin's head was still troubled. He trained daily to get all the worries out of his mind, but he failed terribly.

Everything reminded him of her. The ocean of her eyes, the sand of her hair, the training of her incredible fighting style. He couldn't get her out of his head. He loved her. Even though he only knew her for a few minutes, he loved her.

Krillin had never believed in love at first sight. But apparently it existed anyway.

Krillin walked trough a small city. He didn't know why he was here, he just was here when he suddenly stopped.

There she was. Eighteen. His crush. Sitting on the rail of a bridge, her hands wrapped around a coffee cup from which she took a sip. She looked more beautiful than ever. Even though she was still wearing the same clothes and her hair was bit of a mess, she looked like an angel. A beautiful, innocent angel.

Krillin took three gulps, gathered all of the courage he had left and walked over to her. She didn't see him coming. She only noticed him when he was standing in front of her.

"Hi" Krillin said.

"Hey, you again" Eighteen replied softly.

"Can I join you?"

"It's a public bridge."

Krillin smiled and jumped to the railing as well. He turned himself in a way that he was facing her, and to his surprise she turned as well so they where now sitting face to face.

"How've you been?" Krillin asked.

Eighteen lifted her shoulders, which could mean anything.

"Did you find your brother?" Krillin asked again.

"Yeah I told him what happened, with Cell and all. We've been living in the forest together. Not sure I wanna stay there though, but it's nice to have someone."

"Well you have me" Krillin flapped out before he knew it.

Eighteen lifted an eyebrow and looked at him. Suddenly she smiled. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. But you are sweet, I must admit that."

Krillin felt like falling of the bridge into the water.

"I just want you to be happy. You deserve that." He said.

"Do you think you can make me happy?" Eighteen asked.

Krillin gulped. "If you will let me."

Eighteen smiled. She bended forward and brought her mouth to his ear. "Maybe I will" she whispered. She moved forward again, kissing him on the cheek again. She jumped of the bridge.

"I'll see you around. I would really like to talk to you again. Somehow I feel that we have lot's to talk about." With that she flew away.

Krillin sat on the bridge, frozen. He didn't know what just happened. He only knew that it was probably the beginning of something wonderful.

The end.

A/N: I know. I could probably write this much further because the entire history has changed now. But I won't, I just want to write this little piece. I hope you've enjoyed it. Happy New Year everyone. Please leave me a review.


End file.
